


A Rather Suitable Arrangement

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Meet me in the gardens tonight, I will eagerly await your arrival- Gloucester”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Suitable Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece for Anne Neville and Richard III

_“Meet me in the gardens tonight,_

_I will eagerly await your arrival_

_Gloucester”_

Anne stared down at Richard’s note in her hands; he had somehow managed to slip it into hand at the court festivals. They had hardly spoken beyond common courtesy, only

dancing together once; afterwards Richard gallantly kissed her hand and she found a small noted in her hands.

 

Anne did not know what to make of the note; she had known Richard since she was a child. At one point they were all but promised to each other, but those days were long gone.

He had hardly looked up at her since her arrival at court. Which is why the note shocked her, Anne knew of only one reason why he would request such a meeting.

 

_Marriage._

 

The word felt odd in her mind. Anne had been married, but it was for such a time. Prince Edward did not seem too interested in her; his thoughts were on battles and reclaiming his

rightful place in England. He had little interest in a wife whom he did not know. Anne had accepted that and hoped once they were safe in England, Edward’s attention might fall

back to his wife.

 

As a child she had grown up thinking that she would become Richard’s wife. As a girl she had often watched Richard train, with the other boys her father fostered, in there

courtyard. She did notice that Richard would look up at her occasionally, and seemed relatively happy that she was there. Very girlishly she thought to her self that she would enjoy

being his wife. She accepted when her father rebelled against the King that a marriage to Richard was impossible, and she ceased thinking of what it would be to sign her name

 _Anne of Gloucester_.

 

But now, she was a free woman, a widow without a father, a mother in sanctuary, at 15 years old there was no one but herself to determine her match. She was no fool, she knew

very well that Clarence would attempt to keep her from her rightful shares of her inheritance, Isabel had already suggested that she might take religious vows. She did not doubt for

a moment that Clarence had put the thought in her sister’s head. Richard would be a suitable match and he could champion her cause.

 

With that Anne left her rooms and went to meet him in the gardens. She turned the corner and suddenly she heard his voice say. 

 

“Anne”

 

Richard was standing near a bush, without the sun Richard features were hard to make out. Anne found herself glad she could still see his blue eyes. Her father once told her all

men lie with their eyes.

 

“My lord. You asked to speak to me.” Anne said

 

“My Lord? Am I not your friend Anne? There is no need for formalities between us.” Richard said, his eyes holding hers.

 

“We friends as children, and we are no longer children. My lord of Gloucester, tell me what you wish.” Anne said in a formal tone.

 

Richard seemed taken aback, but soon recovered and repositioned himself.

 

“You must know that I am to go to the North soon, that my brother has given me the Lordship over the North. However I would very much like…. No more then like… I would…”

 

Richard said with a bit of a stutter, he looked down at his hands and suddenly looked up and spoke “Anne would you agree to marry me. To right now promise yourself to me and I

 

to you.”

 

The way he spoke it made Anne’s heart flutter. Anne did not understand, She was no fool to think that he was marrying her for love.

 

“You wish to fortify your claim to North. And my lands and name would help very much.” Anne spoke holding his gaze.

 

“Yes.” Richard said not looking away once. “I think a marriage between us would help very much with that. I should also think that I would enjoy to have you as my bride.”

 

With that the conversation seemed to shift. Anne was fully ready to agree to be his wife, to help him ensure his claim to the North and to have him ensure her inheritance wasn’t

taken from her. She did not think he thought of much else.

 

“Why?” Anne couldn’t help but ask.

 

“We were promised once before, we were friends as children, if not now. I can assure you’re that I do remember our friendship fondly and think that we are well suited for each

 

other. I would need not fear you would displease me, or I you. Or that our marriage would be cold. And that in time we could…” Richard trailed off

 

“We should not let feelings crowd our thoughts. I can offer you my name in order for you to gain legitimacy in the North, now it is your turn. What can you offer me?” Anne said

indignantly. She knew very well what he would offer her, but she wanted to here his offer to her.

 

“I… Your lands right now are tied up with the King and do not have someone to petition your cause. As your husband, I would ensure you would get your portion of your

inheritance.” Richard said.

“Clarence has promised to deal give me my share already.” Anne tested.

 

“He lies. What makes you believe his word more then mine?” Richard asked

 

“I know him better then I know you. I have not known you since you left my father’s household, but your brother has been in my presence since then.” Anne said “He is my sisters

husband, he loves her dearly, treats her well.”

“Yes I agree George loves his wife, but what does that mean for you. Do not think that affection for your sister will hold my brother back from taking your fortunate.” Richard

warned

 

“And you, unlike Clarence, will keep your promises to me?” Anne asked

 

“If you become my wife, I will always keep my word to you.” Richard said, his eyes not leaving hers.

 

“I must consider it.” Anne turned to leave.

 

“No” Richard said tugging her back, for the first time invading the space between them. “I leave for the North soon, we will not have another chance to meet. I must have your word

Anne.”

 

Anne sighed heavily. She did not like that he had gained the upper hand. She knew she must agree. That it would be irrational to turn down such an offer. Richard was the king’s

favored brother, he was fourth in line to the throne, he was a royal duke. He was everything Anne could want in a husband.

 

Richard let go of her arm, instead he picked up her hand and brought it too his lips

 

“My dear friend, in Middleham I sought your praise, now I seek you hand. Anne will you marry me?” Richard asked again.

 

Anne knew she would say yes. She knew the moment she found his note, She knew not to trust Clarence, and she knew she needed a match to ensure her lands would not all be

given to Clarence. She expected Richard to state these facts to her. To tell her bluntly and honestly that a match between them would best suit all involved. Yet this felt different,

someone out of one the romance novels Anne had read. He was here, just as a young knight in a story might, with his hands pressed to her lips, asking for her hand.

 

“Yes” Anne nodded.

Richard smiled, then leaning into her and kissed her lips. It took her aback, Anne didn’t even close her eyes she was so shocked. But then she felt herself kissing him back, her eyes

closed as well. He quickly pulled her into his arms, when she did so. Then suddenly he pulled back.

 

“I think we will be rather happy together.” He spoke the words heavily.

 

“I… I believe so.” Anne agreed breathlessly.

 

“I promise when I return to London, my first order of business will be our marriage.” Richard said.

 

“Yes.” Anne agrees, detaching herself from his arms. “I must return to my chambers, they will notice I am gone.”

 

“Of course.” Richard said, “I do not intend to keep you much longer. I do have something for you though, a jewel I had made.” He shifted his hands and then produced a ring,

holding it near Anne’s eyes. It was a gold, with an emerald jewel in the center, with what looked to be a garnet on each side.

 

“Its beautiful.” Anne said, “But Clarence will notice.”

 

“Then it is a good thing I got this.” Richard then produced a soft necklace, it was a plain brown color and it seemed to be made of cloth. “It is plain, but George will notice anything

else.” He said slipping the ring onto the necklace.

 

He then moved behind her, instructing Anne to move her hair. He then draped the necklace around. They were so close in that moment that Anne could hear his breathing. She 

turned her head slightly to see him, his hands still lingering near her neck.

 

“I will keep this safe I promise.” Anne said honest. She had few jewels and this was a gift from Richard, she would cherish it.

 

Richard nodded. “Now you must be off, when I return I promise to find something more suitable to put around your neck.” With that he moved away from her

 

Anne then turned around to see him one last time before departing.

 

Later in her rooms she would put Richard’s ring under her pillow, and begin to think, as she once done as a girl of what it would be like to be his wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave me a kudos if you did and let me know in the comments section what you liked about it.


End file.
